B.O. mk-B
Origin Manufactured in 2032 by Archimedes Cybernetics' Kampfroboter institute, situated in Northern England, the Ballistic Operative mk-Beta, commonly referred to as Bob, was the 18792nd robot to be manufactured by Archimedes in their 4 years of manufacture. After returning from the Serbian National war in 2034 and the Bolivian Incident of 2035, Bob was decommissioned as a service droid and was switched to autonomous inhibition, but allowed to keep minor weaponry to guard the Kampfroboter plant. Post-War Following the war, Archimedes Robotics, as one would imagine, ceased to exist. After spending 2 months idly waiting outside the plant for orders, Bob concluded that his biological superiors were almost certainly deceased and left the plant looking for employment opportunities to fulfill his combat purpose. After approximately two and a half years of aimless wandering, Bob ended up rescuing a convoy of goods from a wild mutant attack. Deciding that the nature of these people, coupled with the fact they were the first live humans he had encountered in 8 months, meant they could likely offer employment and thus Bob decided to tag along. After arriving at The Crater, Bob found work at the bar that the goods were delivered to, as a security guard, where he spent the rest of his time until 2062 deterring thieves and splitting up drunken fights. Occasionally Bob wandered out into the wastes to acquire new armaments and shielding, or to hunt food for his human counterparts. In 2062, Bob was hired by a team of survivors as a guard, exploring the wastes in search of riches. As a robot, he had little need for riches, other than adding additional weaponry and armor, and this is what he did. After passing through a radar field in the ruins of Exeter, Personality Subroutine X16 was activated. Eventually, he came across Willem Dafoe, and J2N4, and with the help of Tray, Pete Johnson, Gurt Dangeronica, and Zen, they overthrew the tyrannical government of New Eden. Deciding that the Salisbury Wastes had no more to offer him in terms of adversaries, he was last spotted heading West, in search of "Those Steers and Queers" in Texas. Notable Quotes Prior to Personality Subroutine X16: "It is not wise to fire that weapon at my person." "Please refrain from using pyrotechnics near my fuel source." "Your firing of that weapon at me is a minor inconvenience, and as such I ask you politely to stop." "You have deemed your existence a detriment to me and as such you will be exterminated." "It is un-doubtable that you will suffer injury from this encounter." "State your identity and purpose or you will be terminated." "Your prolonged existence is in no way profitable to me." "The value of your corpse outweighs the value of your life." "Return to your place of residence or risk pacification." Post Personality Subroutine X16: "My mother can run faster than you! AND SHE'S A PRODUCTION LINE!" "WHAT?! Where the hell am I you commie loving faggots!" "Come at me then you red-assed, yellow bellied spineless pussy!" "Smoke that? How about I smoke you ya filthy goddamn hippies!" "Take my dough and shut up or I'll take your ass to the brigg!" "Court-Marshall me now you uppity prick!" "Who's up for a little mutant barbecue?" "This lil piggy stepped on a landmine, this lil piggy got sent to the brigg, AND THIS LITTLE PIGGY WAS A DIRTY ASS INDIAN KRAUT-COMMIE-JAP WHO GOT BLOWN INTO SWEET LITTLE CHUNKS BY A RIGHTEOUS AUTHORITY!" "I AM the greater good!" "Why don't you do us all a favour and go swallow that grenade over there." "I'm gonna burn you a path straight to hell you bastards!" "Under martial law no.185-V I have been ordered to KICK YOUR ASS." "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SNAP YOUR SCRAWNY ASS LIKE A CRACKER!" "If I don't come back, tell my wife she's a heinous bitch." Personality Subroutine X16: Personality Subroutine X16 was introduced by Kampfroboter scientists to a random few droids as an experimental technique for "increasing morale" among US troops on the Bolivian front, though it may well have been a gimmick used to take up spare programs. Upon activating X16 (Bob's was activated unknowingly 3 days after passing through a radar field), the robot will adopt the archetypal voice of a US drill sergeant and will drop all signs of political correctness or sensitivity toward other individuals. The subroutine has often become a means of attracting more fire to the droids as they are regarded as highly annoying. Bob so far seems to be the only robot left in service with this feature, leading to his unique character. After activating X16 Bob seems to demand he is referred to by his rank (Sgt. Major), has started using derogatory terms, calls almost everyone else 'Sarge', and has adopted a violent distaste for Communism and an affinity with Vietnam War period music, particularly The Beach Boys and Creedence Clearwater Revival. Category:Characters Category:Season 1